Measure of a Man
by infynitistars
Summary: A OneShot songfic to the song Measure of a Man by Clay Aiken. The idea behind the story is cute, but it's sad. The ending is nice. Please read it. It's Lily and James!


A/N: Hey everybody! How are you this fine day? I have a one shot songfic for you all. It's Lily and James to the song Measure of a Man by Clay Aiken. It's sad, I'm warning you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review! THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here, for a change, so don't sue me. I also don't own the song Measure of a Man.

------------------------

**Measure of a Man:**

"Come on, Lily. Just one date. Please?" James Potter begged, following Lily Evans down a corridor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"No Potter, leave me alone," she replied curtly as she continued on her way. He walked in front of her and stopped.

"Why not?"

"There is no way you can love me as much as you claim to," Lily stated, brushing past him.

"Could I prove to you that I do?" James asked, turning around and beginning to follow her. Lily snorted, asking how he could possibly prove to her that he loved her. "I would do anything for you Lily. I want to protect you with everything I am. I know I will someday in the future, too." Lily just shook her head and he grinned. He had to be right; he just knew it.

-------------------------

If one day you discover him

Broken down he's lost everything

No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not

The woman at his side is all that he has got

Why do you ask him move heaven and earth

To prove his love has worth?

Lily walked down the stairs of the home she shared with her husband, James, and their newborn son, Harry. James was home from work and she wanted to greet the one she loved. As she turned the corner into the kitchen she saw James with his hands pressed flat against the counter, his shoulders hitched, and his head bent. Lily hurried forward as fast as she could while carrying the baby.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, her face etched with concern. Tears stained his face as he cried silently. "What's wrong, tell me. You're scaring me, James…"

"They killed them, Lily. They're gone. Them, the house, everything, gone. Like it never existed at all," he looked up, "They killed my parents." Lily's eyes began to water and the tears fell down her cheeks.

"James, I'm so sorry. We'll kill Voldemort. He'll get what's coming to him, I promise. At least, you still have Harry and I. We love you," she told him, smiling through her tears. James gently pulled both Lily and Harry into an embrace. Lily and James cried and James bent down to kiss his baby boy on the forehead.

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you

When it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up

To be all he can

Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

If by chance all he had to give you

Was three words wrapped around your finger

Would that be deep enough at the end of every day

And how will you ever know

If a man is what he says?

James and Lily lay in that night holding each other. As James stroked Lily's hair, she snuggled closer. "I love you, Lily. I always have. I'll never stop." James murmured into her hair, before kissing her softly. She smiled.

Knowing his suffering, she replied, lovingly, "I know. I love you, too."

Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth

To prove his love has worth

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you

When it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up to be all he can

Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

He never gives up

Lets go of his dream

His world goes around for his one true belief

Is that how you know

Is that what it means?

The next morning James carried on with life, a little less chipper, but carrying on all the same. He went to work as an Auror, but not before telling Lily once more that he loved her. Lily stayed at home to take care of their son. She admired James for being able to continue on, even with such a great lose. Lily hadn't left their bedroom for days after her parents had been killed. James had been extremely close to his parents, as well. His ability to cope only made her love him more.

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you

Would he will be your anchor when the dark unfolds

Would he always love you the best that he knows?

Would he give his life up

To be all that he can

Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

Lily greeted a very hurried James when he came home from work, early. "Lily, we have to hide. You know where we are going. That place we've been preparing for a while now?" He pulled two suitcases and a baby bag, which had been packed for months now, out of the hall closet. Lily's eyes widened. "He's after us, Lils. I'm sorry. The secret keeper has been entrusted." Lily trusted her husband fully. Lily and James Apparated into a darkened alley. Hiding under James' invisibility cloak they entered a door that would have appeared as a wall to most people. They pulled of the cloak and James set down the luggage.

The next few days were tense and filled with trying to keep their newborn silent. Crashing was heard outside the walls and Lily held her baby closer. James kissed his wife for what he wasn't sure would be the last time.

A red light blazed into life above the door. James' eyes grew wide with shock. "How could you, Peter…" James turned to Lily, "Lily, you have to run and take Harry. I love you. I'll hold him off."

"James, I'm scared," Lily told him, beginning to cry.

"Go!" When she tried to stay he wouldn't let her so she ran, carrying their baby, who was now crying.

Would he walk on water

Would he run through fire

Would he stand before you

When it's down to the wire

Would he give his life up

To be all he can

Is that, is that, is that, how you measure oh...

Is that, is that, is that, how your measure a man?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily heard followed by a flash of green light. Lily's sobs became louder. She was tempted to stop and look behind, but carried on, knowing that's what James would want. _James._ About to turn knob on the back door, Lily sees the door swing open. A hooded figure stands in Lily's way.

"Where do you think you're going?" The figure snarled. Lily recognized the voice. Bellatrix Black.

"Black, I know you never liked me and the feeling was mutual, but please, let me go. Please," Lily begged through her tears.

"I don't think so," Black looked over Lily's shoulder and called, "I've found her, and she has the baby." Looking behind her Lily's eyes met piercing red ones.

"You're husband put up a good fight, but in the end he just wasn't strong enough to protect you and your little wretch of a son or himself. Now hand over the baby and I might spare you," drawled Voldemort.

Lily collapsed to her knees, holding her son protectively. Sobbing she pleaded, "Not my son, please don't hurt Harry. Take my life instead, please. Spare him, he's just a baby, please." Her crying was drowned out by the Dark Lord.

"Shut up, you blubbering wench. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Again the green light filled the room and Lily held her son thinking, _Thank you James. I love you. Grow strong, Harry._

-------------------------

"Please, Lily, I do love you!" James implored. He stopped once more and pulled her closer to him. She didn't object when he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Alright, but just one date. If I don't want another one leave me alone, okay?" James nodded, grinning. He bobbed up and down as he released her and followed her down the corridor.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories, too! Yay!


End file.
